<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rendezvous by aroyabb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892769">Rendezvous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroyabb/pseuds/aroyabb'>aroyabb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroyabb/pseuds/aroyabb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is on winter vacation with her childhood friends when an unexpected guest (eren yeager) is invited to the groups annual get together. eren begins to turn her world upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/You, Hitch Dreyse/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rendezvous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I honestly had no clue how long this  chapter was lmfao, I didn't even want to use it but it's the only way I could think to introduce the story.. also this is my first time writing smut so if it sucks I'm sorry lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅</p><p> </p><p>you peeled open your eyes at the obnoxious sound of the alarm which had been blaring through your speaker for what seemed like an eternity, your body felt numb as you slowly pulled the weight of your body from the warmth of your bed.<br/>Attempting to seal your eyes shut at the sudden brightness of your phone you gasped at the number of notifications sprawled across the screen. you began going through them when a call came ringing through, it was your college roommate Sasha...</p><p>"Hello?" was all you could pull from the depths of your dry throat...</p><p>"you're kidding me y/n, did you just wake up?" she questioned.</p><p>"Uh, no? I've been awake," you said back obviously lying, you could hear her talking to someone in the background. It's probably Connie you thought as the sound on the other end became clear again. "Okay so we're gonna go and get breakfast, we'll come to get you last. text me what you want to eat and make sure you have everything" she said rather quickly before hanging up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅</p><p> </p><p>Today is December 26th, the day all of your friends packed up your cars and head up the mountain to your friend and classmate's jeans cabin to bring the new year in...</p><p>you took a deep breath making sure you had packed all of your warmest clothes and anything extra you might need, making your way down the stairs with all of your belongings you received a text signaling that your friends were already outside...</p><p>You began opening the front door only to be met by your childhood friend Marco, he greeted you with a hug, reaching around and grabbing the small but heavy bags you had placed near your feet. you couldn't help but notice he was almost jogging to the car when he slipped on the slippery ice that coated the driveway of your parents' house, all that could be heard was a loud screech followed by even louder laughing coming from the bright red jeep parked not far from where he fell...</p><p>"Dumbass!" jean yelled out the driver's window, Connie jumped out of the car to help him whilst laughing like a seal, you couldn't help but join in on the laughter as well.. after helping Marco off the ground and strategically rearranging the trunk so that everyone's bags now fit like a puzzle, you climbed into the backseat and hugged Sasha as Connie climbed in on the other side taking the seat behind jean, after settling in Marco turned to hand me the bagel and hot chocolate they had gotten for you on the ride over...</p><p>The drive felt as if it lasted a century, you barely got any sleep because every time you dozed off you seemed to be awoken by the sound of Sasha opening another snack, by the time you fell asleep you were once again woken up but this time it was by jean.</p><p>"We're here," he said calmly, opening the car door he got out and stretched making his way up the steps and to the large front door... Marco began grabbing bags while Connie and yourself helped... "Sasha, aren't you going to help?" Connie spoke as he struggled to carry multiple bags "nope, you got it" she said stretching her arms earning a chuckle from both you &amp; Marco</p><p> </p><p>"Well since we're here you guys go ahead and settle into your rooms, I'm gonna get the fireplace going," Jean said shaking the snow off of his boots.</p><p>You made your way up the stairs of the old cabin, taking in all the details of the home you had grown familiar with throughout your childhood, taking note of the frames that clung to the walls you saw the one you had been secretly searching for. Snuggled among the many family photos was a handmade macaroni frame, inside was a small polaroid of jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, and yourself. You were all about 8 years old smiling with the frosting from jeans birthday cake plastered across your faces. Above it hung a sparkly pink frame Sasha had picked out, a picture of the five of you smiling once again as you lined a tree that had fallen, you remembered how much had happened that day. Despite all that had happened you remembered in detail the moments that lead to your first kiss with your best friend. you smiled making your way to the room you normally occupied during your stays at the estate.</p><p> </p><p>Only a few hours had passed when the five of you were all hanging out on the sofas talking when a knock was heard at the front door.<br/>"I'll get it," Sasha said jumping up from her seat, she was greeted by a very short blonde you recognized from around school accompanied by your dear friend Ymir.<br/>"Everyone this is my girlfriend Christa, Christa this is everyone," she said everyone waving from the spots they were seated at.</p><p>Behind her was Armin who you had always been acquainted with through jean as they were part of the same fraternity and of course hitch who had very quickly made her way into the house taking a seat next to jean as they had been quite close lately.</p><p>Behind them was a tall boy who wore a simple beige hoodie with black jeans, you had never seen him before.. he had long hair which was tied into a low bun beneath the beanie that sat atop his head, his eyes were low but they were the prettiest shade of emerald you'd ever seen.. rings decorated several of his fingers as well as a necklace with a golden key that fell out of his hoodie when he bent over to remove his shoes.</p><p>"Oh everyone this is Eren, he's a friend of mine!" Armin said, Eren then simply raised one hand into the air and said "hey everyone" his eyes scanned the room stopping when they reached you.</p><p>"Go on upstairs and put your stuff away, the party can finally start!" Sasha said jumping up and running into the kitchen, Connie not far behind her</p><p> </p><p>❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅</p><p> </p><p>"Wait how long does it take for them to kick in again?" Sasha questioned Armin as she fiddled with the small chocolate square in her hands.</p><p>"uh, no longer tha- Sasha don't!" he yelled out as she shoved two more of the brownies into her mouth.<br/>"go big or go home!" Sasha shouted downing the brownies with a chug of her beer.<br/>"fuck it," Armin said popping another one of the brownies into his mouth followed by jean &amp; Connie.</p><p>~25min later~</p><p>"Yoooo is it just me, or is there like.. a giant in the wall?" Connie spoke reaching his hand up as if to touch the sky</p><p>"uh no, but I feel like I'm flying through the air right now" Marco added as he, for the fifth time that night attempted to slide down the banister of the stairs</p><p>"Marco you're like half an idiot ya know," Jean said with a giggle before slowly closing his eyes</p><p>You took in a deep breath looking around the room, Ymir and Christa seemed to have disappeared, hitch was resting her head on jeans stomach halfway asleep and Armin had all but completely passed out from his high</p><p>"Some party huh?" you heard an unfamiliar voice speak out to me, it sounded close...<br/>you looked over to the brown-haired boy seated on the couch as he took a sip from his cup.</p><p>He looked good</p><p>"Eren right?" you said completely turning your body towards him<br/>He adjusted the way he was sitting so that his legs were now spread as he sunk deeper into the couch, his tongue swiped across his bottom lip before he smiled at me.</p><p>I wanted him.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded taking another sip of his drink before sliding down to sit beside you on the floor.<br/>"How do you know jean?" you asked him.<br/>"We work together and have a mutual friend but I don't want to talk about that," He said, a smirk plastered across his face as he looked me up and down.</p><p>"I like your vibe" he said after a moment of silence, licking his lips again as he did so. It was at this moment that you realized how incredibly high you were as you began to feel extremely flustered at his words. His tone signaling that he wanted you as well. you weren't one to usually take the initiative but for some reason, the substances flowing through your system gave you the confidence to try it.</p><p>"I'm kind of tired," you said as you slowly stood from your seat trying as best as you could to keep your balance although the room was moving in slow motion. "I'm gonna head upstairs..." you said looking down at him "It's the room at the end of the hall.. on the left" you said quickly turning on my heels and heading up the large staircase as quickly as you could without falling over.</p><p> </p><p>❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅</p><p> </p><p>stupid. stupid. stupid.</p><p>you said to yourself as you paced back and forth across the room, there's no way he was going to show up, why would he??? you threw yourself on the bed in defeat.. all the confidence you had seemed to disappear when you heard a soft knock on the door, sitting up you stared at the door to confirm if your ears had been playing tricks or not.</p><p>There it was again, a knock so subtle it could hardly be heard but this time followed by a voice whispering your name. You jumped up making your way to the door with quiet footsteps and slowly opened it.<br/>Eren stood in the doorway wearing a white t-shirt and black sweats, his hair was no longer tied back as it now hung to his shoulders.</p><p>You opened the door wider so that he could make his way into the small room.</p><p>"Hi.." he said sitting on the edge of the bed You continued to stand and watched him carefully.<br/>"I'm high as shit" you said calmly looking him in the eyes.<br/>"To be honest with you, I downed like 3 shots just to get the courage to come up here" he said with a laugh. <br/>"Oh.." you said making your way to the bed as well leaning back against the headboard.<br/>when Eren turned towards you speaking again.</p><p>"I hate the awkward part of this.."</p><p>"just go for it," you said</p><p>With that, he managed to pull you down so quickly that you were now lying on your back as he hovered over your body, Eren began kissing along your neck moving slowly to your jaw until he was looking you directly in the eyes.</p><p>"you're really pretty.." he said through labored breaths, feeling shy you couldn't help but look away from his sudden eye contact.<br/>"Aw, don't look away" he said grabbing your face with his hand. you could smell the alcohol in his breath as he brought his lips to yours for a short kiss, you wanted more but before you could move to kiss him again he was already moving downwards until he got to the hem of your pants.<br/>"Can I?" he said looking up, you nodded and he pulled down your pants along with your panties.<br/>"You're already so wet, we've barely had any fun.." he said with a frown his finger teased at your entrance<br/>"Please.." I said taking in a sharp breath.<br/>he slowly inserts one finger while his thumb played with your clit, applying pressure in all of the right places he continued slipping in another finger as he pumped in and out, picking up the pace as he did so. You felt the knot forming in my stomach</p><p>"Ere-"<br/>"Shhh, it's okay," he said as he continued to move his fingers in and out of your body<br/>"Are you going to cum for me?" Eren said looking up and just as you were about to his movements came to a stop, you lifted your head to look down at the man as he stared back with dark eyes.</p><p>You already knew what he was asking without him having to say it, lowering your head back down he pressed his lips to your core and continued to finger you, your body becoming more sensitive as his tongue danced around your clit..</p><p>"Eren I'm cumming!" You said a lot louder than intended, looking down to watch there he was again staring back at you, he continued his movements as your body shook uncontrollably only coming to a stop when you were completely out of breath.</p><p>He sat up at the edge of the bed, licking the juices off his fingers.</p><p>"You're pretty when you cum, I'll have to see you do it again when I'm sober"</p><p> </p><p>❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>